


Avengers A-sorting

by danielle8088



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle8088/pseuds/danielle8088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are sorted onto Hogwarts houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers A-sorting

“Bruce Banner.”  
A dark haired boy with glasses shuffles to the stool, his eyes never leaving the ground. The sorting hat is placed on his head and there’s a beat of silence before a loud “Ravenclaw!” echoes around the room. Cheers erupt from one table and Bruce smiles as he quickly heads over to the welcoming group. 

“Clinton Barton”  
A blond boy steps up to the seat and smirks at his audience. His brother was hufflepuff and he knew he would be, too. The sorting hat is placed on his head and within seconds, Clint is proved right. He does a little hop skip to the table, high fiving people as he goes.

“Phillip Coulson”  
A small kid nearly trips as he quickly moves to the stool. He sits down and holds his breath, his eyes wide. Phil read all about Hogwarts when he found out he was a wizard and now he is practically vibrating in excitement. Phil has no idea what house he’s in. Probably Hufflepuff, or maybe Ravenclaw. He got all A’s last year in regular school back home. He looks up at the big hat that’s nearly swallowing his head. The hat spoke, “Hmm oh I see lots of courage in you, boy, very smart too. Hmm, I can see you doing well in several places. Better be.. Gryffindor!” The applause is deafening, and Phil is smiling so hard as he bounds towards the table. 

“Thor Odinson”  
A bulky kid with blond hair flowing to his shoulders walks straight and proud to the stool. Word is, his family is of royalty to some far off country, and his brother may be a Squib, as he hasn’t shown any signs of magic yet. His parents believe Hogwarts to be the best wizard school to date, and specifically requested their son be taught here.  
The boy plops onto the chair and smiles at the crowd. The sorting hat makes a noise that sounds as if it’s impressed, and says, “Well, obviously… Gryffindor!!!” The cheers erupt again, if not louder than ever for the new kid’s assigned house. 

“Natasha Romanoff”  
A pale girl with long red hair strides to the stool, her face blank as she stares towards the back of the room. No one knows anything about her. No one has seen her before so it’s assumed she is from the muggle world, but she hasn’t spoken much at all since she got on the train. Natasha doesn’t blink when the hat is placed on her head, not even when the hat starts quietly considering, “Yes, yes, very smart. Ambitious, too. Ah I know where you belong. It has to be… Slytherin!” The only sign of her acknowledgement is a small smirk as she stands and walks to the cheering table.

“Steven Rogers”  
A very skinny blond kid glances to a shorter boy behind him, who smiles, before he goes to the seat. He looks nervous, but determined, as he sits down, nodding to the witch holding the hat. Steven and Anthony came to Hogwarts together, and appear to be very close friends. They sat next to each other on the train and discussed spells and potions, and talked to a lot of people during the trip. Steven even got into a fight with some older kids, who were picking on Phillip. That made everyone sure he must be Gryffindor… Steve and Tony (that’s how they introduced themselves) met through their parents’ friendship and have grown up together.  
Steve clenches his jaw and tries not to have an asthma attack when the hat is placed on his head. The hat is quiet for several moments. “Oh there are few like you, boy. You show qualities of every house, so where to put you, hmm? You have a spark of deviousness, I can tell, Ooh, and a strong leader, too. Slytherin, perhaps? Quite smart, as well. You’d excel in Ravenclaw, surely. Very loyal, modest. But there’s a great competitive streak in you, so not Hufflepuff. Very difficult in deed. But your values, boy, are most important, and I know you value courage. You stand up for what you believe. Be that it may be reckless. Yes, I know. You must be… Gryffindor!!” The hat finishes his judgment and Steve is in shock at the outcome. The applause even sounds shocked. He practically hurries to the Gryffindor table as if he’s afraid the hat will call that it made a mistake. 

“Anthony Stark”  
Everyone knows this dark haired boy. His father is a renown inventor of amazing technology. Just recently, Howard Stark somehow made the remembrall sphere show exactly what the person is forgetting, instead of just changing colors. Anthony “Tony” Stark is said to be a miniature genius himself, and everyone expects him to be in Ravenclaw, just as his dad was. The hat is placed on his head and Tony’s crowd face (at least that’s what Steve calls it) is on. Tony wouldn't admit it but he thinks he belongs in Slytherin. His father always spoke of that house as terrible and ignorant and often spoke of Tony with similar words. He has never said as much, especially to Steve, but he’s scared that everyone else will see him as his dad does. That is why he nearly cries when the hat is on his head for less than a second when it shouts “Gryffindor!!” Tony stares at the crowd, looks at the cheering students and catches Steve’s eye, and Tony’s known him long enough to know Steve’s ‘I knew it’ face. Tony runs down to the cheering table, to Steve, and hugs him before they sit down, ready to start this year off right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
